A pulmonary infection caused by Aspergillus species is a serious invasive infection that usually occurs in people with compromised immune systems due to cancer, AIDS, leukemia, an organ transplant, chemotherapy, or other conditions or medications that lower the number or function of normal white blood cells or weaken the immune system. The usual course of treatment requires the intravenous or oral use of antifungal agents.